Fomorians
| Aliases = Fomor, Fomori | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Branch of the Tuatha de Danaan; Unclear between demons and evil gods. | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = Dark Realm, Otherworld | Creators = Steven Grant; Greg LaRocque; | First = Avengers #225 | Overview = The Fomorians (or Fomor) are a race of superhumanly powerful humanoids who were worshiped by the ancient Celts from about 2000 BC to 350 BC. | HistoryText = Origins Two accounts exist on the origins of the Fomorians: * According to ancient myths, the warrior king Conand coupled with the primordial Earth Mother Gaea / Domnu and produced the first generation of Fomorians, in the subterranean Dark Realm within Otherworld. * The Fomorians are the children and descendants of the the Celtic God Nuadhu and the Earth goddess Gaea in her aspect as Danu, the Celtic mother-earth. The exact status of the Fomorians is unknown, but they've been stated to be related to the Tuatha de Danaan, to be a branch of them, or to have an unclear status between demons and evil gods. Bres himself considered them "demonic". 2300 B.C. Conand and his progeny then left the Dark Realm and travelled to Earth through an interdimensional nexus in approximately 2300 BC. They established themselves on the Island of the Tower of Glass (modern-days Tory Island, off Ireland's Donegal coast), where they came to be worshiped as gods by the Fir Bolg people inhabiting Ireland. For centuries, they looted passing ships while their worshipers lived on the mainland. 1896 B.C. In approximately 1896 BC, their enemies the Tuatha de Danaan came to Earth as well, and battled the Fir Bolg for control of the Irish mainland. Despise grew between the two races as the Fomorians performed multiple incursions in Tuatha lands. Despite that enmity, Fomorian prince Elathan secretly coupled with Tuatha de Danaan Ériu and produced a son, Bres, who rapidly matured after birth, and succeeded to his uncle Nuada who had been wounded at the Fist Battle of Mag Tuired, although having won the war. Bres acted as a corrupt and tyrannical ruler, and was deposed by the Tuatha after seven years or reign. As he discovered his true legacy, he fled to the Island of the Tower of Glass, met his father and convinced the Fomorians to attack the Tuatha. At the Second Battle of Mag Tuired, Tuatha warrior Lugh grievously wounded Fomorian army general Balor, and the defeated Fomorians were forced to retreat from their Island to the Dark Realm of Otherworld. 350 B.C. By 350 BC, the Fomorians worship was largely supplanted by the Tuatha de Danaan's. 12th century A.D. In the 12th century AD, the Fomorians managed to conquer the mystic Isle of Avalon. Informed of the modern era Avengers by the Black Knight (Dane Whitman), High Druid Amergin summoned them though his descendant Doctor Druid. Balor was destroyed, while Bres managed to enter Earth in modern days. Later, the Fomorians again attempted to conquer Avalon, sending a summoned Troll, but they were repelled by Leir and Caber, until the Dagda summoned a swarm of insects to disperse the Fomorians, being unwilling to see blood spilled. Modern Age The Fomorians were later recruited by Morgan le Fay (along with countless Asgardian-related monsters) to occupy the Avengers, as she searched for the Twilight Sword which was lost in England. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Can tap into and manipulate mystical and elemental powers | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = The Fomorians are led by a council where one was nominal war-chief of the Fomor, yet all were peers. | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Balor, Cethlann, Dulb, Elathan, Indech, Tethra Bres is an half-Tuatha de Danaan, half-Fomorian. Lugh and Cúchulain both descend from Balor, and may have Fomorian blood as well. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/fomore.htm }} Category:Otherworld Races Category:Pantheons